Apocalypse
by Murcy
Summary: I'm not really good at this. So, just read. Slash.


I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or any of the charaters.

Joss Whedon did.

* * *

"_Leave, I don't care if you go back to jail or start a new life. Just leave I don' want to see you. You've done enough damage, again." Said the blond slayer. I watch her movements to make sure thats what she really wants before nodding my head to her back. I know she can't see it, but I know she knows I did it. With that I turned my back on the blond slayer. It would be the last time I would ever do that._

A snapping of a twig brought me out of my daze. _'Shit'_. I thought to myself. He found me faster then I thought, hell I didn't even think he would follow me into this dimension. Looking around the area I was in, I took off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Trying to distance myself away from him more. Stopping about half a mile away from my original position. Closing my eyes, I pushed my slayer hearing to its limit. I couldn't hear him. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

_I woke up, my settings were different from when I went to sleep. I went to move my arms and found I couldn't move them. Looking up I noticed that I was chained to a wall. "What the hell?" I said to myself as I pulled against the restraints. "Yes, my dear. What the hell indeed. My, hell that is. And you now are my internal pensioner." Said a loud booming voice. I looked up and came face to face with black eyes. I gasped at the mare sight of him. He was a demon that I've never seen before and trust me, I've seen a lot. He had mass amounts of black and silver fur covering parts of his muscular body. Looking at his face I noticed it looked familiar to me. It reminded me of a … Vampire. "What are you...?" I asked with terror obvious in my voice. I hated it. I wasn't this week, I'm not this week. "I am, your worst nightmare, slayer. I am one of a kind, the bringer of apocalypse into your world, with your help. I am a Werewolf vampire hybrid." I just looked at him dumbfounded. "With my help?" I couldn't help and ask. "Yes, my dear. YOUR help. I'm going to, break you, change you and use you." He said in mock laughter._

My hand instantly went to my neck, where two small puncture marks were. I was marked. He made me his, his successor, no matter how much I didn't want it. He trained me in his ways, thought me his history, showed me how to forge his weapons. I was now apart of his apocalypse. I knew how to kill him, I was the only one who knew how to do it. I needed to tell someone else because I can;t do it myself. If I do, I'll die as well. That's not the only reason he marked me though, if I get enraged enough, I will transform. Sadly, I can't control it as he can, but he showed me what he looked like. It was truly amazing. He black and silver fur covering his body, the blackest eyes you have ever seen, claws that he could make longer or shorter. He had complete control like no other. It feared me; the rouge slayer; Faith. Someone who doesn't get scared easily. "I need to get away somehow." I muttered to myself. _'Boom.' _I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard it. He transformed; I just knew it. He was tracking my scent now, thanks to him though; I knew how to cover it. I started to jump from tree branch ot tree branch again. Making sure to rub against each tree. Some longer then others. Hoping to confuse him, even if it was for a little bit. After from jumping in random directions and rubbing against different trees, I knew I had confused him. So, I could take another small break before he knocked down more trees.

"_Come on! Kill me! You know you want to!" He mocked me, he always did. I lunged at him, but he quickly moved out of my way. "Damn it." I muttered as I slammed my fist on the ground. "And your supposed to be a slayer? Ha! You just a joke. Maybe, I should just go get another one. There's plenty of you now and days." Hearing him mock me this way just made me scream out in anger and before I knew what was happening. I had hit him in the face and just keeping up the assault on him. He was having trouble blocking all my blows. He manged to push me back and I jumped away from him. He low growl was coming from me throat. "Very, good." He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You ARE the one I need. You have any idea how many of you I have already captured and killer. Looking for a REAL slayer, THE slayer." He kept going as he started to walk towards me. "Your the only one who took to the change, who had accepted it. Now you are mine." He snapped his fingers after talking. I felt something change in me and I felt different. Like something had left me completely. All of a sudden I felt a burning pain in my neck. I let out a scream as my had covered where it burned. "You feel that? It means I own you now. SO, now I will teach you everything you need to know. If you like it or not. Lets just say I'm your father now" He said as he picked me up, putting me on back my feet. I could only stand there with my head down. What else could I do?_

Once again I snapped out from my daze. These memories kept coming back to me, now that I was out. I was forcing myself to remember everything. I needed to, I needed everything I could to use against him. first I had to find the only person I knew could help, but why was I more sacred to see that person then the monster following me. Who had named himself my 'father'. I manged to leave the woods behind and came out to the city; Cleavland. I was hoping I could find her here.

* * *

Please send me your reviews. Tell me if you like it or not. Its my first story after all.


End file.
